Potion Nr 10
by tentakula
Summary: Durch Harrys Mißgeschick geratet das Nachsitzen bei Snape doch etwas anders, als sich beide gedacht hatten. [SS/HP, lemon] *short-story*


Die idee zu dieser Kurzgeschichte spuckt mir schon seit einer Woche im Kopf herum *G* nur konnte ich mich nicht wirklich entscheiden, welches Pairing ich nehme *LOL* zuerst waren es Harry/Draco, dann Black/Severus (als Teens) zeitweise sogar James/Severus (ebenfalls als Teens) *gg* nun ja, schlussendlich ist es doch Harry/Severus geworden *G* irgendwie fand ich das ziemlich amüsant *smile* 

Ich weiß nicht mehr wann, aber vor irrsinnig langer Zeit habe ich mal ein absolut schwachsinniges Buch gelesen *ggg* und diese fic erinnert mich wieder an eine Geschichte draus *LOL* nur, dort brach ein Gorilla sogar durch ne Wand um ..... nunja *G* (Und ich meine nicht lovepotion Nr. irgendwas, den film mit sandra bullock *G*)

Diclaimer: blabla mir nix, allles JKR *augenroll*

So, und wer auch immer diesen Blödsinn lesen möchte, ich wünsche viel Spaß!!!

Und wenn ihr dann am Ende angekommen seid, seid fair und hinterlasst eine review *smile* 

~*~

Snape musste triumphierend lächeln, als er sah wie Harry Potter sich mit den unzähligen Zauberutensilien herumplagte. Immer wieder und wieder fuhr er mit dem Staubtuch über die Gläser, und wunderte sich, warum sie nur noch verstaubter wurden. Nur ein einfacher Zauber, und doch so durchaus wirksam.

Potter war so leicht hereinzulegen. Es grenzte beinahe ans Unmögliche, dass Harry wirklich der Sohn von Lily Ewans und James Potter war. Auch wenn Snape es niemals wirklich zugeben würde, aber besonders James war ein sehr interessanter Charakter gewesen. Verschlagen, hinterlistig, zu sehr auf die Gunst des weiblichen Geschlechts bedacht, aber leider auch intelligent und charmant. Wie sehr hatte Snape ihn für diese Eigenschaften gehasst. Und tat es noch immer.

Und sein Sohn? Er verinnerlichte dieselben Tugenden, nur an der Intelligenz schien es zeitweise etwas zu hapern. Nun ja, wie sollte man sich auch auf Zaubertränke und deren Inhaltsstoffe konzentrieren können, wenn man ständig die Welt retten musste? Snape war immer wieder erstaunt mit welchem unverschämten Glück Potter es wieder und wieder schaffte sich aus misslichen Situationen zu befreien. Was war an dem Jungen nur so besonders? Er war tollpatschig und hatte zeitweise eine ziemlich lange Leitung, und trotzdem .... 

Wie gerne würde er Potter an manchen Tagen die schlimmsten Flüche auf den Hals hetzten, schon allein wegen der Tatsache, dass er James Sohn war. Doch leider waren ihm vor allem durch Dumbledore die Hände gebunden. Doch Snape hatte eine andere Art Rache für sich entdeckt. Natürlich, sie war keineswegs so effektiv und schmerzvoll wie einige der unverzeihlichen Flüche, doch dem Zaubertränkemeister genügte bereits die Tatsache, dass Potter allein bei der Erwähnung von Snapes Namen zusammenzuckte. 

Snapes Mittel waren sehr beschränkt. Punkteabzüge, Strafarbeiten, doch der Zaubertränkemeister hatte mittlerweile gelernt, diese Privilegien voll und ganz für sich zu nützen. Und das schöne daran war, dass Potter nicht dazulernte, oder wollte. Es verging kaum eine Stunde in welcher der Gryffindor nicht wegen Schwätzens oder Unaufmerksamkeit von ihm Punkte abgezogen bekam. Wieder und wieder. Stunde um Stunde.

Auch wenn es äußerlich nicht so schien, Snape freute sich zeitweise sogar auf die Doppelstunden Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindor. Es machte ihm einfach höllischen Spaß die verängstigten Schüler zu schikanieren. Was blieb ihm denn sonst noch erfreuliches?

Der Zaubertränkeprofessor war aufgestanden und hatte sich hinter den in gedankenverlorenen Jungen gestellt. Er fühlte sich dominant, beinahe übermächtig. Er war der Lehrer, noch dazu der gefürchtetste der ganzen Schule und vor ihm der strahlende Held der gesamten Zauberwelt. Und es jagte ihm angenehme Schauer über den Rücken, zu wissen, dass er diesen sogenannten Held allein dort ein Wort zusammenzucken lassen konnte.

„Das nennen sie sauber, Potter?" donnerte er mit überhöht lauter Stimme dem Gryffindor ins Ohr. Mit immer weiter wachsender Genugtuung sah er, wie sich der Potters Körper zusammenzog und die rötliche Phiole, die er eben noch abgestaubt hatte, fallen ließ. Sie zerbrach zu seinen Füßen in tausend Stückchen. In Gedanken rieb sich der Zaubertränkemeister die Hände. Das würde weitere Strafarbeiten nach sich ziehen. 

Potter hatte sich langsam umgedreht und sah den Professor schuldbewusst an. Auch er wusste, was ihn nun erwarten würde. Und er würde es wohl stillschweigend hinnehmen, oder für jedes Wort, dass über die schmalen Lippen des Gryffindor kam, würde es weitere Punkteabzüge oder Strafarbeiten geben.

Doch plötzlich änderte sich im Verhalten des Jungen etwas. Sein Blick gerade noch demütigst gesenkt, richtete sich zielstrebig auf den Zaubertränkemeister. Und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein anzüglich Grinsen aus. Seine Augen glühten, als stünden sie in Flammen und der unverschämte Bengel ging auch noch einen Schritt auf den nun doch etwas verwirrten Lehrer zu. 

Tausend Gedanken schossen Snape durch den Kopf, brachten sein gesamtes Denken außer Kontrolle. „Ich war ein böser Junge. Bestrafen sie mich!" gurrte der Junge hoffnungsvoll. Snapes Augen weiteten sich. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten, und woher nahm Potter überhaupt den Mut. War ihm beim Quittichspielen etwa zu oft der Klatscher an den Kopf geknallt worden? Und die Auswirkungen zeigten sich erst jetzt? Und was sollte dieses amouröse Angebot? Hatte sich jetzt sein letztes Quäntchen Intelligenz verabschiedet?

Snape riss sich gewaltsam von den stechenden Blick seines Schülers los. So würde es nun nicht gehen. Schließlich war er hier der Professor, und Potter war immer noch ein Schüler. Solch eine Unverfrorenheit würde er mit Sicherheit nicht durchgehen lassen. Vielleicht würde sich sogar ein Schulverweis ausgehen, doch Snape zweifelte stark daran, dass Dumbledor dies zulassen würde. Aber wenigstens Strafarbeit bis zu seinem Abschluss würde Snape ihm verpassen. Getrübt wurde diese Aussicht nur dadurch, dass es bis zu Potters Abschluss nur noch wenige Monate waren. Doch diese Monate würde der Gryffindor noch bitter bereuen.

Snape wandte sich ab, und begann hektisch auf seinem Schreibtisch zu kramen. Was auch immer er suchte, es war nicht da. Doch etwas zu finden, von dem der Suchende nicht mal wusste, dass er es finden wollte, erwies sich als ziemlich schwieriges Unterfangen. Im Grunde wollte der Zaubertränkemeister auch nur dem stechenden Blick des Gryffindor ausweichen. Auch wenn er sich selbst über seine Einfältigkeit rügte, dieser Blick trieb ihm eisige Schauer den Rücken hinab. Es war der Blick eines Raubtieres, das seine Beute ausgemacht hatte, und jeden Moment zubeißen würde. Und noch viel mehr als die Tatsache, dass Snape anscheinend als Beutetier ausgesucht worden war, war dass dieser Blick von Potter ausging. 

„Damit hast du dir dein eigenes Grab gesch..." versuchte der Zaubertränkemeister zwischen den zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor zu quetschen, doch die kräftigen Arme, die sich von hinten um seine Brust schlangen, nahmen im den Wind aus den Segeln. Zum ersten Mal, so dachte er jedenfalls, war er sprachlos.

Doch dies war auch nicht nötig. Kurze Zeit bevor sich sein rationales Denken für eine ziemlich lange Zeit verabschiedete, wusste er auch den Grund, warum Potter sich so merkwürdig verhielt. Doch als er diesen Umstand erkannte war es auch schon für ihn zu spät.

Er roch das süßliche Aroma, dass nicht von dieser Welt zu sein schien. Es stieg ihm in die Nase, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit vernebelte es sein gesamtes Denken. Wie in weiche Watte gepackt wurde es in die tiefsten Regionen seines Selbst verbannt. Und übrig blieben nur noch primitive Instinkte. Die sonst vom gesunden Menschenverstand im Verborgenen gehaltenen Emotionen, bahnten sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit ihren Weg an die Oberfläche. Es war ein Rausch, betörend und einnehmend. Alles, was bisher wichtig erschien, verlor an Bedeutung. Was zählte waren Gefühle wie Lust, Begierde, Erregung. 

Langsam drehte der Zaubertränkemeister sich um, und sah dem Gryffindor in die gierigen Augen. Genüsslich glitt seine Zunge über seine Oberlippe, und ließ Snapes Herz etwas höher schlagen. Auf einmal schien es nichts verführerisches zu geben, als diese Lippen, diese Nase, diesen Mund. Er wollte alles besitzen. Er wollte Potter haben, jede Faser schrie nach dem Jungen, zerrte an ihm unerträglich. 

Brutal stürzte er sich auf den Gryffindor und presste seine Lippen hart auf die des Jungen. Es trieb ihm heiße Schauer über den Rücken, als dieser überrascht ein leises Keuchen von sich gab, jedoch keinerlei Anstalten machte sich zu wehren. Nur allzu willig hatte Potter seinen Mund geöffnet, und bot dem Zaubertränkemeister mit seiner Zunge nun ein ebenbürtiges Kontra. Snapes Hände begannen fordernd über den Rücken des Gryffindor zu wandern, bis er endlich das Ziel seiner Suche erreicht hatte. Fester als überhaupt notwendig begann er die Pobacken des Jungen zu massieren, um ihn schlussendlich hochzuheben. Hilfestellend schlang Potter seine muskulösen Beine um Snapes Hüfte, und presste seinen Unterleib fest gegen dessen Brust.

Nur noch sehr nebenbei verfluchte der Zaubertränkemeister, dass der Gryffindor in der Quittichmanschaft war, um ihm nächsten Moment dessen durchtrainierten Beine als ein Geschenk Gottes anzusehen. Potter stellte sich als überaus geschickt heraus, wenn es darum ging die Erregung von Snape in noch höhere Bahnen zu lenken. Allein welche unnatürlichen Verrenkungen er mit seiner Zunge vollführte. Und dann auch noch die geschickten Hände die Punkte berührten, die Snape selbst noch nicht wirklich als erregend empfunden hatte. Oh ja, dieser Gryffindor war ein böser Junge, und es bedurfte einer ausgeklügelten Strafe, die nur der Zaubertränkemeister höchstpersönlich vollziehen konnte. Gleichgewichtsuchend drehte sich der Professor um und fegte mit einem gekonnten Wisch seiner Hand die Utensilien vom überfüllten Schreibtisch. Und wie er Potter bestrafen würde, mit vollstem Körpereinsatz.

Grob ließ sich der Zaubertränkemeister nach vorne fallen. Der Junge gab ein gequältes Keuchen von sich, dachte aber nicht im mindesten daran von dem gerade in Besitz genommenen Hals des Lehrers abzulassen. Ein abwechslungsreiches Spiel aus schmerzvollen Bissen und sanften Liebkosungen der Zunge, trieb Snape zu weiteren Stöhnen. Er konnte den Jungen spüren, wie sich sein Geschlechtsteil prall und steif gegen seinen Bauch drückte, er konnte fühlen wie es in stetigem Takt zuckte. Und er konnte die Hitze spüren, die von dem Gryffindor ausging, ihn selbst unwillkürlich mitriss. Noch vor wenigen Minuten wollte er Potter noch mit einem der unverzeihlichen Flüche belegen, und nun, wollte er ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper verschlingen. Doch so schnell dieser Gedanke auch aufgekommen war, so schnell verflüchtigte er sich auch wieder. Und Snape konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Wesentliche. 

Er erhob sich ein wenig und blickte dem frechen Gesicht unter sich in die Augen. Potter verspürte keinerlei Angst, noch war er im geringsten Maße eingeschüchtert. Vielmehr spiegelte sich pure Angriffslust und Neugierde in seinen Augen. Snape stürzte sich erneut auf die geröteten Lippen, biss kräftig hinein. Der heißere kleine Schrei des Gryffindor bestätigte ihm, dass diese Attacke etwas zu wild gewesen war, doch auch diese Tatsache hielt ihn nicht mehr auf. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, wollte es auch keineswegs. Er wollte seine Dominanz beweisen, er wollte, dass sich das Gesicht des Jungen von lustvollen Schmerzen verzog. Nichts schien in diesem Moment erstrebenswerter, als diese Vorstellung. 

Potters Arme begannen nach vorne zu wandern, und mit einem Ruck hatte er die schwarze Robe des Zaubertränkemeisters zerrissen, und damit die blanke zartgeschmeidige Haut des Professors freigelegt. Mit einer raschen Bewegung löste er die störende Kleidung von dessen Schulter und kratzte mit leichtem Druck über die noch unversehrte Haut. Snapes Augen weiteten sich. Der Gryffindor war dreister und auch mutiger, als er gedacht hatte. Und dieser Umstand gefiel ihm, gefiel ihm sogar mehr als gut für ihn war.

Er selbst war zeitgleich auch nicht untätig gewesen, auch wenn er eine etwas vorsichtiger Art der Entkleidung vorzog. Doch das Ergebnis war das selbe. Fordernd schob er den Gryffindor weiter auf den Tisch und krabbelte nun auch selbst auf die Tischplatte. Mit einer Hand wanderte er das Brustbein hinab, und begann dann in konzentrischen Kreisen immer tiefer zu gleiten. Potter stöhnte hoffnungsvoll in seinen Mund.

Endlich war seine Hand am Hosenbund angelangt und öffnete hastig, den obersten Knopf dieser lästigen Bekleidung, um sie nach dem Reißverschluss vollends von dem jungen Körper zu lösen. Zu seiner Verwunderung stellte der Zaubertränkemeister fest, dass der junge Gryffindor keinerlei Unterwäsche anhatte. Ein weiteres Indiz für die maßlose Unverfrorenheit dieses Jungens, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick begrüßte er diesen Umstand. So brauchte er sich nicht auch noch mit lästigen Boxershorts, die sowieso niemand brauchte, herumärgern und konnte zu weitaus wichtigeren Taten schreiten. Er fuhr mit der geschlossenen Hand, an Potters Glied rhythmisch entlang. Sofort begannen sich Potters Finger tiefer in seinen Rücken zu graben, und schmerzhaft an ihm hinabzukratzen. Es schmerzte, es brannte, es war verdammt erregend. Gab es überhaupt etwas, dass der Zaubertränkemeister in diesem Moment nicht erregend gefunden hätte? Es war ihm egal. Für ihn zählte in diesem Augenblick nur das laute Stöhnen des Jungen, dessen erotisierendes Aroma, dass ihn in eine sinnesbetörende Wolke hüllte. Und das heiße Brennen und Zerren in seinem eigenen Schritt. Nicht mehr lange, und er würde sich wirklich nicht mehr halten können. Er wollte Erleichterung, er wollte Befriedigung. Und nichts konnte ihm dies jetzt noch verwehren. Und wie es den Anschein hatte, würde auch Potter sicher keine Einwände dagegen haben. Nicht mehr lange und auch Potter würde seinen Höhepunkt erreichen, und es wäre doch fast eine Verschwendung, wenn ihre Körper sich zu früh Erleichterung verschafften.

Snape löste sich vom Halsansatz des Gryffindor und richtete sich auf. Er verschwendete keine Zeit und streifte seine Hose bis zu den Knien. Erneut nahm er die bebenden Lippen in Besitz, glitt mit seiner Zunge in die wärmende Dunkelheit dahinter. Erkundete jede noch so versteckte Stelle in Potters Mund. 

Snapes Erregung rieb gefährlich nahe an der des Gryffindor vorbei, während seine Hand in eine der Schubladen auf der Seite glitt und nach einer kleinen, unscheinbaren Tube griff. Er wollte dass der Junge lustvollen Schmerz erlitt, doch nicht mehr als nötig, und ihn einfach so zu nehmen, gehört einfach nicht zu den Dingen, die der Zaubertränkemeister ihm unbedingt antun wollte. Schon allein aus Rücksicht auf die eigene Empfindlichkeit. 

Mit geschickten Fingern gelang es ihm, die Tube aufzuschrauben, ohne dass er den Blick auch nur eine Sekunde lang von seinem Hauptziel ablenken musste. Er verteilte einen großzügigen Teil des Inhaltes auf seinen Fingerspitzen, bevor er sich zielsicher dem Eingang des Gryffindor näherte. Langsam glitt er mit einem Finger in die schmale feuchte Öffnung. Ein lautes Stöhnen, und Potter schob sich seinem Finger weiter entgegen. Zu dem einen Finger gesellte sich ein weiterer, und nachdem Snape das lustvolle Stöhnen des Gryffindor vernommen hatte, noch ein weiterer. Potter begann sich in zuerst zögerlichen Bewegungen seinen Fingern entgegen zu kommen. Snape unterstütze seine Bemühungen jedoch nur kurze Zeit, und als er seine Finger wieder herauszog, konnte er ein beinahe enttäuschtes Seufzen aus dem offenem Mund des Jungen heraushören. 

Snape betrachtete fasziniert, wie sich das Mienenspiel des Gryffindor kontinuierlich änderte. Wie seine Augenlider sanft flatterten, wie er zischend die Luft aus den zusammengepressten Zähne ausstieß. Wie sich seine Wangen weiter und weiter vor Erregung röteten. Dieser Anblick allein raubte ihn den Verstand. Er hatte eindeutig lange genug gewartet. Und auch Potter schien ungeduldig zu werden, wieder und wieder schob sich sein Unterleib Snapes Unterleib entgegen. 

Wieder presste Snape ein wenig Gel aus der Tube, und beschmierte nun sein eigenes Glied damit. Er brachte sich in Position und wartete nur noch einen kurzen Augenblick bevor er rücksichtslos zustieß. Mit seiner Hand umfing er fast zu kräftig das steife Glied des Gryffindor und begann im selben Takt daran hinab und hinauf zu gleiten. Auch wenn bisher seine Beherrschung gehalten hatte, nun war es endgültig damit vorbei. Hemmungslos, ließ er den zarten Körper unter sich beben, stieß mit jedem Mal noch ein kleines bisschen fester zu. Schmerzhaft verbiss er sich ein der Halsbeuge des dunkelhaarigen Jungen. Folgte nur noch seinem eigenen Takt.

Seine Sinne vernebelten sich noch ein wenig mehr als sie es bisher schon waren. Er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den Körper der unter ihm lag, den er immer wieder im selben Takt mitstieß, und auf das laute Stöhnen seiner selbst und das des Jungen. Wieder schlangen sich die grazilen Beine des Gryffindor um seine Taille, verschafften ihm dadurch weiteren Tiefgang. 

Die scharfen Nägel gruben sich weiter in sein bereits zerschundenes Fleisch, hinterließen blutige Kratzer auf seine hellen Haut. Doch es war ihm egal, es war ihm alles egal, er wollte nur noch in dieser vollkommenen Ekstase vergehen, darin völlig aufgehen. Und niemals wieder etwas anderes fühlen, als dieses alles raubende Lustgefühl. Seine Stöße wurden schneller und brutaler, doch weder ihn noch Potter schien dies in geringster Weise unangenehm zu sein, nein, vielmehr verstärkte es sämtliche Gefühle, die ihre Körper durchzogen. Mit einem letzten Stoß ergoss sich Snape in den bebenden Körper unter sich. Es war überragend, es war überwältigend, es war fantastisch. Noch nie zuvor hatte ihn ein Orgasmus dermaßen mitgerissen. Die tosenden Wogen durchzogen seinen Körper hinterließen nur ein seltsames Gefühl der Leere. Doch dieses Gefühl war nicht unangenehm. Es war das beste, das Snape jemals gefühlt hatte. Und auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht möglich war, so wünschte er sich dennoch, es würde niemals enden.

Nur Augenblicke später beugte der Gryffindor den Rücken durch und ergoss sich zuckend in Snapes Hand. Ein letztes erlösendes Stöhnen und er fiel erschöpft zurück auf die hölzerne Tischplatte.

Auch wenn Snape nicht lieber getan hätte als sich einfach nach vorne fallen zu lassen, war dennoch ein letztes Stückchen Stolz in ihm und er krabbelte noch immer heftig atmend vom Tisch um sich erschöpft in seinen Stuhl fallen zu lassen. 

Er wusste nicht wie lange er in dem Stuhl gesessen hatte, und es war ihm auch gleich. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, ja um nicht zu sagen ausgesaugt. Als wäre seine letzte Energie mit seinem heißen Samen aus seinem Körper geflossen, aber er fühlte auch Zufriedenheit. Und in gewissen Weise Befriedung, nicht nur körperlich, denn dies war schließlich eine unumstößliche Tatsache, sondern auch psychisch. Auch wenn es ihm noch immer unmöglich war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. 

Noch immer hielt Snape die Augen geschlossen, hing seinen eigenen wirren Gedanken nach, als er den sanften Druck eines nackten Körpers auf seinen Oberschenkeln spürte. Als er verdrossen die Augen öffnete, blickte er direkt in das breit grinsende Gesicht des Gryffindor, der keineswegs mehr müde zu sein schien. War es die Möglichkeit? Die Jugend war wirklich sehr zu beneiden, so schnell wie sie neue Kraftreserven mobilisieren konnte. Misstrauisch sah er in die grünen Augen des Gryffindor und schmiss all seine Zweifel und Sorgen über Bord. Wenn er schon heute sterben sollte, warum nicht bei knallharten, wilden, animalischen Sex. 

Mit einer Hand im Nacken presste er Potter hinab zu seinen Lippen, und sie begannen ein weiteres Kapitel dieses völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufenen Abends.

~*~

Harry erwachte mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen. Es war als würden tausend Ambosse in seinem Schädel hämmern. Und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurden die Schmerzen schlimmer. Und nicht nur sein Kopf schien lauthals vor Pein zu schreien, auch alle anderen Körperteile gellten bei der kleinsten Bewegung auf. Es war fürchterlich, und er konnte sich nicht erklären woher diese Schmerzen kamen. Langsam fiel ihm der seltsame Traum ein, den er in dieser Nacht erlebt hatte, wieder ein. So etwas Absurdes und Hirnrissiges hatte er noch nie zuvor geträumt. Wie kam sein Unterbewusstsein nur auf solche dummen Gedanken. Und dann noch dazu so hemmungslos und wild. Und das mit Snape. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass er wirklich solch einen Schwachsinn geträumt hatte.

Verträumt öffnete er die Augen, und sah sich etwas um. Die Erkenntnis, dass er sich nicht im Gryffindorturm befand traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Konnte es ....... Harry wollte den Gedanken lieber nicht weiterformen. Er hatte Angst, ziemlich große sogar, dass sich sein Traum keineswegs als die Illusion darstellte, die er eigentlich erwartet, ja sogar gehofft hatte. Doch als sein Blick auf die slytheringrüne Satinbettdecke fiel, halfen alle Verleumdungen nichts mehr. Er hatte nicht geträumt. Die Erinnerungen prasselten nun ungehindert auf ihn ein, und trieben ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Verzweifelnd schluchzend vergrub er sich in den weichen Polstern. Wie sollte er jemals wieder den anderen in die Augen schauen können, geschweige denn Snape. Was war eigentlich passiert? Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich dem Zaubertränkemeister hingezogen gefühlt, noch nicht mal im kleinsten Ansatz. Und diese Nacht? Wie oft hatten sie es getan? „Oh Gott..." stöhnte er verzweifelt ins Kissen. Warum konnte er nicht einfach sterben. Es wäre auf jeden Fall humaner als diese peinliche Sache durchzustehen.

„Da ich annehme, dass sie einen genauso schlimmen Kater haben, wie derjenige der mich quält. Hier.." Snapes Stimme war unmittelbar neben dem Bett. Harry lugte vorsichtig von dem Kissen empor, und sah ein Glas mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit, die der Zaubertränkemeister ihm hinhielt. Zögerlich nahm er das dargebotene Getränk und leerte es in einem Zug. Die Flüssigkeit brannte heiß seinen Rachen hinab, und schien seine Speiseröhre zu verätzen. Doch nur kurze Zeit nach der Einnahme schien das schmerzende Gefühl in seinen Gliedern nachzulassen, und auch der pochende Schmerz in seinem Kopf schien langsam zu verebben. „Professor.. ich ... ähm..." stotterte Harry schüchtern. Er wollte eine Entschuldigung hervorpressen, doch nichts Vernünftiges bahnte sich einen Weg über seine Lippen. 

Ein tiefes resignierendes Seufzen kam von dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, der mit verschränkten Armen immer noch vor Harrys Ruhestätte stand. „Nun, Mister Potter. Eigentlich sollte ich ihnen bis zum Jahresende Strafarbeiten aufbrummen, die ihnen kaum eine freie Minute lassen. Doch angesichts der etwas seltsamen Begleitumstände ihres Missgeschickes, würde ich es doch eher vorziehen, wenn wir die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Und es wäre besser wenn sie in Zukunft mehr Vorsicht walten lassen, wenn sie Phiolen mit Zaubertränke abwischen. Besonders wenn es sich um konzentriertes Aphrodisiakum handelt." Harrys Blick ruckte hoch und er sah dem Zaubertränkemeister unvermittelt an. Seine hochgeschlossene Robe schien noch fester geschlossen zu sein als üblich, ganz so, als hätte läge etwas darunter verborgen. Und Harry wusste auch was. Nachdem, an dass ich der Gryffindor erinnerte, musste Snapes Körper mit Knutschflecken und Kratzern überseht sein. Eigentlich wäre dies Tatsache ein Grund um in schallendes Gelächter zu verfallen, doch Snapes Blick verriet Harry, dass ihm diese Situation genauso unangenehm war, wie ihm selbst. 

Aphrodisiakum, das war also des Rätsels Lösung. Im Grunde waren sie nicht wirklich für ihre Taten verantwortlich, oder etwa doch? Nein, sie hatten die Kontrolle über sich verloren, da ein besonders starker Sexuallockstoffes auf ihre Gehirne gewirkt hat. Mit ziemlich peinlichen Ergebnissen. Doch sie waren grundsätzlich nicht verantwortlich zu machen für ihre Taten. 

Snape hatte sich während Harrys Überlegungen wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer entfernt und überließ Harry sich selbst. Der Gryffindor ließ erneut seinen Blick in dem Raum wandern, und entdeckte endlich seine Kleidung. Schnell zog er sich an, und verließ das Schlafzimmer hastig. Snape hatte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch verschanzt, und korrigierte irgendwelche Hausaufgaben. Wahrscheinlich, würde es auch das restliche Schuljahr so bleiben, dass Snape ihn mehr ignorieren würde, als erneut seine Schikanen aufzunehmen. Auf jeden Fall hoffte dies Harry inständig.

Sein Blick glitt über die säuberlich polierte Tischplatte und dem Gryffindor erneut die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. „Ich wollte sie um Verzeihung bitten, wegen .. ähm .... meiner Ungeschicklichkeit. Und natürlich werde ich die Geschehnisse, die diese nach sich zogen, unter dem Deckmantel der Verschwiegenheit halten." Mit einer raschen Drehung wandte Harry sich dem Ausgang zu. Er wollte nur noch weg hier, und alles vergessen was diese Nacht geschehen war. 

Ein leises doch überdeutliches „Sie sind nicht auf allen Gebieten so ungeschickt." Ließ ihn kurz stocken. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass dieses Eingeständnis gerade vom gefürchteten Lehrer der jemals in Hogwart sein Unwesen trieb, gekommen war. Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen setzte er seinen Weg fort. Nun, auch wenn es ihn innerlich schockte, ganz so schrecklich war diese Nacht nun doch auch nicht gewesen. Wenigstens kannte er Snape nun wortwörtlich in- und auswendig.

FIN


End file.
